prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
English, Fitz or Percy (episode)
"English, Fitz or Percy" is the fifth episode of the first season of Prison Break and the fifth episode overall. It was broadcast on September 19, 2005 in the United States. It is directed by Randall Zisk and credited to writer Zack Estrin. "English, Fitz or Percy" features another part of Michael Scofield's escape plan. Storyline In Fox River Michael ominously tells the team they have to stake out either English, Fitz or Percy. There is no other choice, and the flashback to his prior life shows the tattoos of the three names on his forearm. The four break team members, Michael, Sucre, Lincoln, and Abruzzi have a confrontation, but Michael prevails, saying it's a part of the plan. However, to succeed, they have to take out English, Fitz, or Percy. None of the other members of the team understand him. Prison Industrys finishes and the convicts return to their cells, however when Michael returns to cell 40, Warden Pope is waiting inside. Pope talks to Michael saying "Why do I get the feeling there is more to you than meets the eye, Scofield?", and as he says this, Michael notices that the toilet is leaking. As Pope continues talking he then drops the bombshell that Michael is to be transferred the following day. Michael, shocked asks for 3 more weeks, as Lincoln Burrows is due to be executed then. Pope asks what that has to do with him to which Michael replies "because he's my brother". Michael asks Pope to delay the transfer till its over, to which Pope says that hes up against bigger authorities than himself. Michael finds Charles Westmoreland and asks if there is a way to block a transfer to which Charles says "there's about 50 ways". Michael takes Westmorelands advice, and writes a trasfer block letter citing that he suffers with sinusitus. A transfer block takes a month to clear up, and Michael knows he will be out of Fox River by then. In an elaborate move, Michael gets Abruzzi to furnish him with a key to the warden's office, which is made out of some melted toothbrushes. Michael, still building the Taj Mahal, says he needs to keep holding a piece until the glue sets. Warden Pope leaves for the day. Michael, who knew the piece didn't need to be held, uses the replica key to leave the office through the back door, and reach the roof. Pope goes home to find Kellerman and Hale waiting. They threaten him about his son, and tell Pope to lose Michaels transfer block. Pope returns to the Prison and seeks solice in the Reverend of the Prison church. The cell check begins, however, there is somebody missing... Michael. An alarm is sounded, and Michael takes careful note of the police vehicles. Revealed are the three escape routes - English and Percy Streets are swarming with police cars. Fitz is empty. Michael now knows the street the escape has to take place through. He smiles and returns to the warden's office, where he is caught with the replica of the Taj Majal. Nobody suspects anything. However Pope says that Michael is not their problem anymore as he will indeed be transferred, to which a furious Michael asks for more time, as he is carried away. Michael in his cell, tells Sucre that Fitz Street was "as clear as day". A dejected Sucre is ordered out of Cell 40 by Bellick, and Michael is escorted out of the Prison as Lincoln, Westmoreland, Sucre, Abruzzi, Sara and Pope watch on. As Michael walks past Lincoln in the yard he says he is sorry. Michael gets to the gate where in the distance a bus is ready for him to leave, however Warden Pope shows up and says that Michael filed a transfer block, and he must return to his cell. We then see next to the bus, a car with Kellerman and Hale waiting, as Pope stares them down with a stance of "I won't be blackmailed". Veronica Donovan Nick and Veronica continue to try and find legal grounds to exonerate Lincoln. They come across a videotape of the murder, and try to get an original copy. However, they find it was destroyed in a "leak accident". Later Veronica and Nick return to her home and find the door open and the place had been ransacked. After noticing everything is still in it's original place, she goes to where she hid the tape and find that it's gone. Henry Pope Secret Service Agents Kellerman and Hale pay a visit to Warden Pope, asking why his transfer was denied. Kellerman exposes a secret Warden Pope had from his past, with the threat to deny Michael's transfer would result in his wife being told. Pope is clearly torn. He reviews his past; a son of his, in Toledo. Pope returns home where he makes a full confession to his wife about his earlier life, impregnating a woman with a son and then not being a part of his life. His coming clean with his understanding wife relieves him greatly. Trivia * The music used in the scene where Michael is being escorted out of the prison is "Orange Sky" by Alexi Murdoch. * English, Fitz or Percy refers to the choice they have to make about their escape route - whether to escape from English Street, Fitz Street or Percy Avenue. Category:Season One Episodes